1Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel bacterium belonging to the genus of Lactobacillus, and more specifically to a novel bacterium which belongs to the genus of Lactobacillus, has high antimutagenicity and is advantageously usable in health promoting foods, health care foods and the like.
2Description of the Related Art
Foods are known to contain numerous mutagens. For example, it is known that 3-amino-1-methyl-5H-pyrido[4,3-b]-indole (hereinafter abbreviated as "Trp-P-2") and the like are contained in scorched parts of meat or fish. A nitroso compound is also known to be formed as a result of food poisoning when certain specific kinds of fish and vegetable are taken together. In addition, growth of a mold on a food is known to result in the formation of aflatoxin or the like as a metabolite. Many of these mutagens have already been found to be carcinogens. From the viewpoint of mutating toxicity, canceration and senescence of human cells are said to have a close relationship with foods to be taken. It is therefore desired to eliminate mutagens from foods.
As methods for eliminating these substances contained in foods, methods making use of an enzyme have heretofore been reported. Among these, as one example in which a lactic acid bacterium is employed, there is known the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 228224/1987, in which a peroxidase, thiocyanate ions and/or halogen ions are added to a fermented solution of a lactic acid bacterium, said solution being maintained at 10.degree. C. or lower, whereby a fermented food of the lactic acid bacterium is produced.
Reflecting the ever-increasing concern about health in recent years, there is a tendency toward requiring foods not only to replenish nourishing but also to exhibit a positive health-maintaining function. Foods containing a lactic acid bacterium, such as fermented milk, are also attracting interests as health promoting foods or health care foods. As a matter of fact, it has been reported that a fermented milk has ability to reduce influence of a mutagen contained in foods [Akiyoshi Hosono "Japanese Journal of Dairy and Food Science", 35 (6 ), A-283 to A-289 (1986)].
In the above report, however, it is not disclosed clearly what component or components in the fermented milk drink act most effectively, especially how antimutagenicity is associated with a lactic acid bacterium itself.